Special weapons and tactical teams including police and military personnel have the need for easily constructed explosive breaching devices to be used to gain access into locked or barricaded buildings where dramatic entry is needed for the purpose of securing criminals, terrorists, hostages or other illegal activity locations. Other uses of such devices would be for the rescue of individuals trapped in collapsed buildings and the like. Multiple configurations of the present invention are provided to be appropriate for different breaching techniques required in which trained personnel can make entry into the target or the breaching device is employed. By utilizing precise calculated deployment of explosive materials to gain entry with minimum force and the reduction of collateral damage to surrounding structure is an important aspect of the invention in its deployment components.